User blog:Swg66/Highlander vs Ming Warrior
Highlander, fearless warrior of the Scottish highlands vs The Ming Warrior, the foot solider's who helped to make one of the greatest empire's the world has ever seen. Who Is Deadliest?! The Highlander open's fire with The Ming Warrior shoots back with While similar to Ming warrior vs Musketeer, I fell this match will be more evenly matched, mostly do to the Highlander's not having the steel cuirass. Battle Highlanders Ming Warriors The fight opens with five Highlanders sitting in there camp, cooking there meal for the night, laughing and joking. In the woods a short distance away four Ming warriors are making there way towards the highlander's camp, while the fifth set's a the mechanical land mine with a trip wire. As the Ming warrior's try to stay quiet on there approch, the fifth warrior runs to catch up but looses his footing a falls on a patch of thistles, and lets out a cry as the thorny flower pricks him in the face. At the Camp the Highlanders hear the cry and stop what there doing, the commander makes some quick hand gestures and the rest of the group picks up there weapons and run in different directions. The Ming warrior commander strikes his fallen comrade as he get's back up on his feet for possibly giving there position away. Pressing forward the see the camp fire. Seeing that the camp appears empty, he sends the warrior that fell to inspect it, giving his commander a look of fear, he is pushed out. Holding his matchlock ready he walks out to insepct the camp. The Highlander commander has his firelock aimmed into the center of the camp, he see's the Ming warrior, not wasting a second he fires . Seeing the smoke the Ming Commander firces his match lock at the Highlander commander, but hits the tree he was hiding behinf instead. Taking a pole canon the Ming commander sends his men around into the surroundiing woods as he goes after the Highland Commander. One of the Highlanders see's the Ming commander going after his comander and steps out from his hifing place to get a clear shot. Squeezing the trigger, and nothing happens, Taking this advantage of the mis-fire the Ming Commander fires his pole canon into the chest of the Highlander . Seeing him fall dead the Ming Commander continues on after the Highlander commander. Two Ming warriors are making there way thru the woods looking for the remaning scotsman. One of the highlanders hiding behind a tree draws his dirk and flintlock. Walking out from behind the tree he get's behinf the Ming warriors and shoots one of the Ming warriors in the back . As the first one falls he goes after the second with his dagger. However the second Ming warrior grabs his arm and throwns him to the ground, the draws Dao. The Highlander trys go after Ming warrior, but his dagger is knocked out of his hand witht he Dao, his throat is cut on he back swing . Looking at the dying Scotsman, he hears a thump at his feet. Looking down he sees a lite gernade, yelling as it goes off . The Highlander who threw it smirks at this a set's off the find his commerades. The Highlander who threw the gernade, hears some fighting and runs to investigate. He see's one og his commerades on the gorunf bleeding, apprently having be shot in the leg. The Highlander goes to help his commerade, the wounded Highlander looks up yelling "Stop it's a.." but a loud bang rings out . One of the Ming warrirors had set a trap and walks out to finish off the wounded Highlander. However in a rage the wounder Highlander pushed off his good leg and tackles the Ming warrior. As the stumble back, the trip the mechanical land mine wire . Stoping after hearing a particulaly lound explosion the Highland commander stops for a second, but continues on. The Ming commander stoped as well but continues keeps after the Highland commander. The Highland commander afixs his Bayonet to his firelock and set's up for an ambush. As the Ming Commander comes into view he fires, but misses. The Ming Commander then fires at Commander as he runs off, the shot goes over his shoulder. He fires his last shot but it to misses. He draws Dao and runs after the Highlander. Running up the path after his oppoenet he can't find him. Looking around he can locate him. The Highland commander however was hiding in a tree and jumps down knocking the Ming commander off his feet but falling him self. As they get the Highlander stabs at the Ming commander with his Bayonet, but it's batted away. The Ming Commander swing down, but his sword blocked with the rifle, but the Ming commander quickly kicks the Highlander in the chest, making his stumble back droping his firelock. The Ming Commander swing at him again, but the highland commander uses his targe to block the strike and draws his broadsword. Now facing a duel the two back away from each other. Facing each other down, the Ming commander is the first to attack swinging his dao at the Highlander, which is deflected with he targe. The Highlander goes for a thrust, but it is batted away with the dao. The Ming commander takes another swing only this time aiming for the sheild, shopping deeply into it, and yanks it out of the Highlander hands. Having disarmmed his oppoent of his defense, he goes in for the kill. However the Highland commander draws his dirk and uses it to parry the the dao and thrust his broad sword into the Ming commander's chest. The Ming commander, looks at the Highland commander wide eye. The Highland commander pushes even deeper, the Ming commander spits up blood and falls . Looking down at the dead commander the Highland commander raises his sword high shouting "Scotland forever." WINNER: Highlander Weapons Category:Blog posts